Social media networks such as Facebook®, Twitter®, and LinkedIn® have experienced significant growth in recent years. Many people are using various forms of social media systems every day to communicate and stay in touch with each other. These people generate large amounts of social networking content. As the amount of social media content continues to grow, it is desirable to have improvements in the management of social media information.